Web analytics tracking has become widespread in the computing world and many third parties provide analytics tracking software for use in web pages. This tracking software may be executed each time a web page is loaded by a client browser from a remote server. For example, an analytics snippet can be provided for placement in web pages of a web site. However, there are some circumstances under which such snippets do not work well.
There is therefore room for improvement.